Switches Witches Nervoustwitches
by Gabby3
Summary: Well as if enough people haven't writen about the characters in Inu-Yasha switching bodies, I have gone and done it myself ^-^ In this fic Inu-yasha and Kagome switch bodies(what fun *laughs* what ever will happen) DC: I do not own any of the characters.
1. Default Chapter

**Switches Witches Nervous-twitches**

**Chapter 1: The Well**

            Wind blew the colored leaves of autumn around the small village where Kaede awaited the return of Kagome from her own time.  Inu-yasha would have been there with her if not for the fact that he had a bone to pick with the girl and was waiting by the well so that he would get a chance to talk to her right away.  He stood on one side of the time portal, his face contorted in a mixture of emotions all at once (making him very silly looking).

          "Ack, cant… get… up…" Kagome huffed trying to climb out of the well with her pack, which at this moment was bursting at the seams. Finally she managed to push her bag over and tumble out onto the ground her self.  "I… am… never… packing… that much again," she said, lying splayed in front of the well still trying to catch her breath.

          "So your back now," she heard a voice speak from on the other side of her pack.  Not knowing who it was she decided not to answer, and so remained quiet.  "… I said, SO YOUR BACK NOW!!!" 

          Covering her ears Kagome curled in a ball, _Wait a minute, I know that voice!_ _Oh brother…_"SIT!!!" she yelled back.  Standing up she heard a long yell then a thud as something hit the ground on the bottom of the well.

          "What was that for!" yelled Inu-yasha climbing out of the well in much the same fashion as Kagome had.  "I only asked you a question!"

          Soon the two were lost in another pointless argument that lasted the normal time and ended the normal way in about a thousand and one _Sit's!           _Finally Kagome began stomping back to the village Inu-yasha crawling behind still complaining.  Though un-known to either, because they were so caught up in their argument, someone was watching them.

          "Next time you do that to me I'm never gonna look at you again, got that Inu-yasha!"  Kagome yelled over her shoulder, but no response came.  "Are you listening Inu-Yasha!  'Cause if your not!"  but he wasn't behind her.

          "KAGOME!" some one yelled, she looked up to where the voice had come from.  Suddenly she fell over… in fits of laughter, for her companion was swinging by one foot at the end of a rope which was part of a trap set by the villagers.  

          The funny thing was that this resulted in another argument and a _sit _was used to get Inu-yasha down, though he was not very grateful.  Once again they began walking back to the village but for some reason they came back out into the grove at the well.

          "Stupid girl you were leading us in circles!" said Inu-yasha annoyed at everything. 

          "Well let's see you do better!" Kagome yelled back.  And so Inu-yasha, completely ready to show off, walked confidently in the direction he 'knew' the village was.  But, yet-again they came back to the well.  Inu-yasha was dumb founded.

          "Whats going on here?" he asked to no one in particular.  Now paying attention to his senses he realized that the stench of Yokai was high, at least, something that smelled similar to Yokai.  He grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her around to where he could protect her easily if necessary.  

          "What is it?" Kagome asked him in a hushed tone.      

          Inu-yasha's ears swiveled as he listened, "I don't know…" he replied squeezing her wrist tighter.  

          "BUT OF COURSE YOU DON'T KNOW, INU-YASHA!" said a voice from somewhere within the trees, which at this point Inu-yhasha wasn't even certain were real.  "Allow me to introduce my self," the slender figure of a woman stepped from the shadows, she was entirely dressed in black, with strange armor.  "I am called Nrab, though it be no concern of yours what my name is, the only thing you should be worried about is the curse I have bestowed upon you both, good bye!" with a huge smile and a small flash of light she was gone.  

          "Well that was strange.  Don't you think so Inu-yasha, and what was the whole curse thing about?" asked Inu-yasha.

          "I don't get it either Kagome," she replied. 

          "AHHHHH!!!!!" they both yelled in unison. *Camera zooms out, see birds flying frightened out of forest, while screaming continues*.

          "What the hell did she do!" yelled Inu-Yasha's mouth, "What's going on!"  _Wait a second!_ He looked down, "oh my god! I'm in your body! ACK!"  

          Kagome looked around angrily cracking her fingers, "Where did that witch go!  I'll tear her apart." 

**What ever will happen next? **

**Go on to chapter 2: What to do?**


	2. What to do?

**Ack****!! Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!!! This is my first time posting, well, anything ever. I think there should be space now though ^-^;, eh heh, thanks to my friend Bean for help too, and the reviewers!**

**Switches Witches Nervous-twitches**

**Chapter 2: What to do?**

          Meanwhile Kaede was preparing for Kagome's return, and with help from Sango was making dinner.  Miroku and Shippo had been out all day tracking down a shikonen shard in a nearby village and had returned only a few hours ago.

          "Kagome should be here by now don't you think?" said Sango to Kaede as Miroku entered the small house.  

          "If I were Inu-yasha I'd be out there with Kagome for quite a while," Mrioku said which got him a face full of floor when a pan hit the back of his head.

          "Thank the gods Inu-yasha is not like Miroku, yet I do think Kagome would have been here by now," replied Kaede as she steped on Mirokus back in order to get across the room.  Sango also steped on Miroku but unlike Kaede she dug her heels into him.

          "Yeow! That's just not right," said Miroku as Shippo bounced through the door and onto his head.   "Why me, I am a humble Buddhist priest, from where do I deserve this kind of treatment?" he asked though not really wanting a response.  

          "Well Miroku," said Shippo, "It might be because you are such a pervert, I mean you are so lecherous with a capital L at that." 

          "Where did you learn those words?" said Miroku, he didn't really care, but more or less wanted to change the subject.

          "Being around you is all it takes to hear that, in fact it's usually worse!  Girls say stuff like that to you all the time!  Remember?" Said Shippo looking at him as if he were an idiot.

          **_Well that plan backfired_**, Miroku thought to himself. 

          Suddenly Kagome came through the door the sourest look on her face, "What are you looking at," she barked at Shippo.

          Inu-yasha entered behind her, "Don't be mean!" he said to Kagome, at which point they entered into an argument about the past few hours.  This totally baffled the other inhabitants of the room, but through the mindless squabble Kaede managed to understand what had happened to them in the woods, though every one else was still clueless.

        "So you're stuck in the wrong bodies," said Kaede once the excitement had calmed down and every one knew what was going on.  "Hum… I'm not sure what to do.  My powers are not great enough to break this kind of magic."

          Kagome stood up Tetsuiga in hand, "I know! I'll find that wench and kill her!" yelled Inu-yasha from inside the body.  "She will die for this!"

          "Inu-Yasha!  I mean, uh… me! Uh… oh whatever!  Your sword,"  Kagome yelled from inside Inu-yasha's body while pointing to Tetsuiga **_Maybe I should say my sword…_**__

"What about it," Kagome replied. 

            "Well, not your sword, your brothers!  The Tensaiga, do you think, maybe it could heal curses as well as wounds?"  said Inu-yasha

          "Now that you mention it," said Kagome, "I have no, clue.  I still like the idea of hunting down that witch and killing her though." Kagome had a mischievous look in her eye that had never been there when the real Kagome had possessed the body.  And to say the truth it was a little frightening, in-fact to see such an emotion in anyone but Inu-yasha was almost petrifying.

          "Well we have no idea where to find her so killing her is out of the question," said Sango sipping tea while moving away from Miroku's groping.  *Bang!* a pan once again hit the monk's head; as his hand… well you guess what his hand was doing.

          "What did you say her name was again?" asked Kaede, trying to ignore the fight between the Buddha follower and demon exterminator.  

          "I duno. It was something like Nab, or Rad, or something strange like that." said Kagome folding her arms and looking grumpy sitting in the corner.

          "No that wasn't her name," said inu-yasha deep in thought, "it was… Nrab, yes that's it, Nrab was what she called herself."

          "NRAB!" cried Kaede, "Well then sorry to tell you but your stuck like that," she said laughing quite strangely.  "Well at least until the curse runs it course, and if you try to break it you will probably just make it worse.  Even talking about it runs a risk."  She hastily turned and continued to work as if the conversation had never happened.  

          "Kaede!!" screamed Kagome after several attempts to get the old priestess' attention.  

          "I'm not listening," she plugged her ears and hummed to herself walking out the door.

          "What the Hell was that!" raged Kagome.  Not one bit happy with the situation she stomped out of the cabin, only to be hit in the face with a bucket load of poop from the farm yard.  "Yeeack!"  She screamed so infuriated the shit… er… **poop **began to steam.

          "Ew, that's gross," said Inu-yasha who exited behind her, but he was too quick to speak.  For right after that very instant a bucket of poop hit him as well, "Gack!" 

Not happy at all the two of them headed to the river in order to wash, followed closely by Shippo who just wanted a bath, and Miroku also who needed a bath after all the tea that had gotten poured on him. 

**When will Miroku learn and **

**what**** ever will happen to **

**Inu-yasha**** and Kagome?**

**Go on to chapter 3: **

**To bathe or not to bathe,**

**That is the question!**


	3. to bathe or not to bathe that is the que...

**Switches Witches Nervous-twitches**

      **Chapter 3: To bathe or not to bathe, that is the question.**

          The four comrades walked to the river together pondering the question of what to do about the confounded curse.  Shippo was quick to shed his cloths and jump in happily, splashing in the cool water.  

          "I wish it were a hot spring," said Inu-yasha.

          "Feh, don't be a fool," said Kagome, "with my skin you wouldn't get cold unless it was snowing relentlessly for days on end."

          **_That's right, were in different bodies now…that means Inu-yasha is about to take my body for a bath! _**"Yeeeeeeeeeeek!" Kagome screamed from where she was trapped in Inu-yasha's body.

          "Whats wrong," said Kagome worriedly as she attempted to take off the clothing, but Inu-yasha continued to stare at Kagome with bug eyes.  Kagome fiddled with the skirt first trying to pull it over her head and then attempting to pull it off by yanking it forward.  "How do you get this stupid thing off!" she said angrily through gritted teeth.

          "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT SKIRT AGAIN!!!!!" shrieked Inu-yasha.

          Kagome's hands flew up, "WHY WHAT'S WRONG!!!!" Kagome yelled back.

          "You… I… uh… well… Just think about it moron!" she said.

          Kagome seemed to think for a moment before going bug eyed just as Inu-yasha had a moment ago, "Your right, what was I thinking?  MIROKU GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE!!!!" 

          Miroku sighed and heaved his shoulders, "I don't think that's quite what was meant, but all the same I shall go else where to wash."  Saying this he walked further down stream.

          Kagome stood wondering at the priest's words before shrugging it off and turning back to Inu-yasha, "well he's gone, sorry, I didn't mean to do that while he was still standing there."

          Inu-yasha looked dumbfounded, **_how can he be so dense!?_**

          "He is rather innocent isn't he?" asked Shippo, who had recently climbed out on to a rock in-order to dry in the noon sun.

          "Uh… eh heh, I don't think so…" said Inu-yasha, **_but maybe… just maybe it hasn't occurred to him… so maybe it's alright…_**

****Kagome managed finally to get the school uniform off without shredding it, **_"_whoa!"** said Kagome looking down.

          Inu-yasha's blood boiled, "DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT THAT BODY ONE MORE TIME!!!" he screamed.

          Kagome went red, "I guess I forgot you were a girl," Kagome stated simply.

          "YOU WHAT!!!" Inu-yasha yelled even louder this time, and forgetting him self began to yell 'sit'.  Kagome cringed, but nothing happened.

          "Heh heh," Kagome laughed, "your old trick doesn't work any more wench," she said smugly.

          "Don't call me that!" yelled Inu-yasha.

          Kagome began running around in circles (still naked though she didn't notice), "wench, wench, wench, wench," she sung before falling to the ground in fits of laughter. 

          Inu-yasha just about exploded, "SHUT-UP!!!!!!!" he yelled so loud even Miroku looked up as birds flew frightened from the trees.

          Kagome was silent for a moment before repeating the action once again.

          This time Inu-yasha didn't yell, instead he picked her up and threw her into a deep part of the river.  Kagome's head came back above the water looking very annoyed.  "Here are the rules!" yelled Inu-yasha from the shore line.  "One, never ever put your hands below the surface of the water. Two, no looking down, blah, blah, blah. And finally rule one-hundred eighty-six, if you come even two inches out of that water before all that crap is out of my hair, I'm gonna pound your body so  hard you'll still be felling it when  we get this stupid curse broken!" 

          "Yeah… well," said Kagome back to him, "same goes for you!  If you don't obey your own rules I'm gonna… uh… I'm gonna…"

          "What are you gonna do?" asked an annoyed Inu-yasha.

          "Heh," Kagome got a mischievous look in her eye, "if you don't obey your own rules, I'm gonna tell Miroku you WILL bare his child," she said smugly.

          "What you… you can't do that!" yelled Inu-yasha.

          "I can and I will if you don't do as told," she said crossing her arms angrily across her chest before turning around to wash her hair.

**Eh heh… well what ever happens next** **it cant be quite as strange as this chapter,**

**can it? Guess you'll have to read and find out ^-^.**

**Chapter 4: There and back again, a Hanyo's fairytale.**

That is, as soon as I write it ^-^.


	4. There and back again a Hanyo's fairytale...

**I'm sorry it's so confusing, let's see if I can explain it to y'all who are confused.  When I write Inu-yasha said, or Kagome said, I'm talking about the body that's talking, though in their thoughts and speech to each other (unless I messed up somewhere) they usually refer to one-another as they did before they were changed. An example: if I was talking about Inu-yasha's body with Kagome inside it, I would write about it being Inu-yasha, whereas the people in the story may refer to him as 'Kagome' or 'her'.  Ack!!! Now I'm confused, I think that's mostly right though, and if you see any mistakes please, I beg you tell me some how and I'll fix it then repost the chapter so others won't be so confused ^-^; **

**Switches Witches Nervous-twitches**

**Chapter 4: There and back again, a Hanyo's fairytale: Part 1.**

          Kagome, Inu-yasha, and Shippo had come back to the house and where now sitting around the small fire attempting to finish getting dry.  

          "You're a real pervert…" growled Inu-yasha.

          "Yeah well, you're the one who thought of it…" she said back.

          "Might I intervene and say you squabble is pointless!" said Miroku who had returned long ago and was annoyed with the current conversation.  "I mean think about the number of times Inu-yasha has seen you naked!"  

          "Well…" said Inu-yasha twirling his hair around a finger and looking at the floor, "it…" he snapped his head up "IT'S NOT AS IF I WANTED TO SEE _HIM_ NAKED!!!" he yelled in the priest's face while pointing to kagome.

          "Gee thanks," said Kagome sticking out her lower lip.

          *Bang!* the door flew open and in marched Sango, "Humph, it figures you guys would be arguing," she said slamming a book down on the floor.

          "What's this?" said Inu-yasha.

          "Well I talked to Kaede in private once you people had left and she told me about the ancient writings of a foreigner who had a run in with Nrab a couple hundred years ago (I had to drag the information out of her too).  So I went to the remote place in the middle of no where to retrieve this book, fortunately the mysterious hut in which it was hidden was right next door."  She held the book out proudly.  "It says in here that Nrab is an ancient demon prankster, and she has a habit of cursing couples that argue in order to well…"

          "In order too what!" yelled Kagome, ripping out her hair with the tension. 

          "I don't know the last few pages have be torn out^-^," said Sango smiling widely presenting the book to Kagome.

          "WHAT!!" Kagome yelled. 

          "I'm so confused," said Shippo from the corner.  Heaving his shoulders and standing he prepared to present the group with a possible Idea…


	5. There and back again a Hanyo's fairytale...

          Hey y'all I need suggestions please, is there some way I could make it more clear as too who's who?  Eventually I will rewrite this fic in a final format with all the revisions and repost it (somewhere, probably over the original). Any way that's why I need your help (as it is I'm already going over and revising the chapters). ^-^ so pweasee help^-^ plus any suggestions as to plot, urgh my mind is gonna explode trying to think of a good story in which to develop this partial fic into, I mean I got lots of ideas but nothing very specific.

**Switches Witches Nervous-twitches**

**Chapter: 5 There and back again, a Hanyo's fairytale Part: 2**

          Shippo proceeded to the circle of friends and took a seat in Kagome's lap, but was forced to get up when he remembered Kagome and Inu-yasha had switched bodies, ie: he was running a risk by sitting where he had been.  "Well it seams to me you two need to switch back as soon as possible," he said looking Kagome up and down with slight disgust at the thought of the Hanyo who now possessed her body.

          "No duh," said Kagome's body with an expression on her face that looked so much like Inu-yasha it wasn't funny.

          "Shut… UP!" Shippo spat slapping a silencing scroll on her mouth, which like most of his illusions, was pulled from one of the many bottomless pockets in his shirt.  "Any way, I was trying to say that we need to get you back to normal as soon as possible."

          "Why?" asked Inu-yasha's body.

          "So we can stop confusing the readers!" he yelled.

          "Really?" 

Squabble, Squabble, Squabble, Squabble, Squabble, Squabble, Squabble.

*Ahem * "We will now take an intermission" say's Miroku turning to face the camera momentarily (a few hours of mindless squabble pass).

          "No! We need you back because according to the book it say's…" *Squish*

          "We know what it say's squirt!" said Kagome's body putting her hand on Shippo's head and flattening him into the floor.

          "Hey when did you take the silencing scroll off?" asked Miroku.

          "Never mind that," said Shippo who was brushing him self off.  "Look in the back of the book."

          Sango flipped the book open to the few last pages. "Hey there's something written here!" she said excitedly.

          "No… Really!" said Shippo looking slightly peeved. 

          "Yeah, really!" Sango said excitedly. 

          *Sweat drops*

          "Look, look what it say's here!" she said pointing to a entry.  "Today is the third of August and I have learned of yet another effect of the curse.  My wife (the demon whom I switched bodies with) is turning in to a demon again well kinda. But SHE'S STILL IN MY BODY!!! I guess some how the powers slowly transfer back to there original owners.  I confronted Nrab about it today and she told me that once the powers move back to there original owners the change will be complete.  In other words once all of my wife's powers move to her current body (MINE!) the change will be permanent and I will be forever in a female Yokai's body (which will be powerless) and my wife will be stuck in a human body with the powers of a female Yokai.

          It took much discussing to figure out what it meant but finally they decided on something they all agreed upon.

          "So we all agree?" said Sango, while Shippo shook his head the others nodded.  "We all agree this doesn't sound good."

          "Let's just go find Nrab," said Shippo deciding to give up and try his best to help the confused group in another way that didn't really concern thinking.

           "Good idea Shippo!" said Kagome's body cracking her fingers where slight evidence of claws where visible.         "Lets go!" she yelled running out the door.

**I'm sorry I kinda made all the characters stupid (I have a tendency to do that). ^-^ Any way I hope this chapter is clearer as too who's talking and what's going on.  If not please tell me and I'll work harder to amend my stories before posting them.**


End file.
